


Sucker Punch

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, But it's just a fantasy scenario, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Invasion of Privacy, Mpreg, Other, Sloppy Seconds, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo hacks Hux’s datapad, trying to find out if there's anything the man actually likes. He finds something. It’s not what he was expecting, but he can work with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

If Hux didn’t guard his thoughts so jealously, if he didn’t have mental barriers like a kriffing fortress, Kylo wouldn’t have been pushed to this. Hacking holonet accounts was a skill belonging to Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren, and he didn’t like being forced to call upon it. It indicated a weakness in his technique, that he had to get this information like a common thief, and not with the power of his birthright, and all because for some forsaken reason, he  _liked_  General Hux.

Mirroring Hux’s datapad to his own, Kylo hoped to find something /Hux/ liked, in his holonet history. He hoped he’d find something the General didn’t outwardly project a preference for: a favoured food, perhaps a style of music. Really, anything would suffice, as Hux seemed to take special pride in excising all personal touches from his life, and so Kylo was not only curious, even starved for information, but he had no idea what to get the man as a token of his affection.

What he found was not what he expected. It was a great deal more… intimate, than what he’d set out to find. Still, it was useful information, and if that is what Hux wanted, then Kylo could oblige.

He submitted notice that he was going off-ship, but didn’t go overboard by telling command where he was actually  _going_. Really they ought to have been pleased he even told them at all, since it was only to compromise on Hux’s repeated lectures about submitting mission reports. He hoped Hux would see that concession as the effort on the General’s behalf that it was.

Five cycles later he was back aboard the Finalizer, and could barely contain his excitement. It was all he could do to avoid marching right up to Hux on the bridge to present him with his gift. But, he needed to be sure the man would fully appreciate it. No distractions. That meant jstrategy.

//I prefer to submit my mission report in person//, he informed Hux by comm. //what time is convenient?//

//You’ve never submitted a written report in the four years you’ve been aboard, much less in person. What’s this about, Ren?//

Kylo clicked his tongue, and tried to find a good place in his quarters to place Hux’s gift until the time was right. It was a rather large box.

//all this time you complain that I never submit my reports, and now I offer to do so, and you refuse it. What do you mean by that?//

That yielded immediate results, in the form of a terse reply and a time. With his audience secured, Kylo went about ensuring that the gift was in absolute peak condition.  Would a ribbon be too gauche?

He was early for his meeting with Hux, and spent the time lurking outside Hux’s office, and using his mirrored version of Hux’s datapad to turn off all comm notifications. He didn’t want to be interrupted, after all. At precisely 20:00, he pressed one gloved hand against a buzzer, and the door slid open with a soft hiss to reveal Hux’s spotlessly clean office. Well, perhaps it wasn’t so much  _clean_  as it was empty. This was precisely why Kylo had to undertake such drastic measures in finding a gift for the frustrating man.

He hoisted the box (he’d decided against the ribbon, in the end) onto Hux’s desk, and was met with a glower of distaste for his trouble.

“This box had better not contain  _remains_  of any kind, Ren,” he threatened, but Kylo merely reached up to disengage his mask.

“It doesn’t,” he answered simply, once his face was bare. “It contains the reason for my mission.”

Hux huffed at him and attempted to peer around the box. Finally, he stood to face Kylo down. “Well are you going to stand there being cryptic, or are you going to deliver your mission report?”

Kylo ignored Hux’s irritation. It was a part of him. “Open it,” he instructed, eyes flicking to the box and back again.

“Ren I warn you, I am not fond of these games of yours.”

“It’s not a game,” Kylo insisted. “It’s a gift.”

“What? For whom?” Hux studied the smooth grey surface of the box. It was the only container of appropriate size Kylo could find, repurposed from the delivery bay.

“For you, of course. That’s why you should open it.” Kylo’s fingers twitched and he balled them into fists to prevent himself from simply tearing the lid off, himself.

“For me,” Hux parroted, still staring at the box. At that moment, the container trembled, and Hux stumbled back. “What the kriffing he’ll have you brought in here, Ren?!” he hissed, as the box shook again before falling still.

“It’s precisely to your tastes, General,” Kylo promised, unable to keep the grin from his face. “I spent three standard cycles hunting it down. I had to do it carefully, you know. Had to find one that was the right size, and at the right stage of development.”

“What. Is. It.” Hux grit out, and Kylo finally gave in and opened the box. He would’ve liked for Hux to do it, but the look on Hux’s face was almost as good, when the first shiny, red-purple limb curled out of the depths of the container and  began feeling around its outside surface. Hux’s eyes had gone wide. His face had gone pale, except for two high spots of colour on his cheeks. He licked his lips, and did not blink.

Another tentacle flopped out of the box, and then a third, a fourth, and then the body of the creature emerged. It had no visible eyes, and was no larger than a BB unit, but sensed the world around it with a pair of long antennae near the front of its body. It was slick, and its body was bulbous, gravid even, and overall it was not a particularly attractive thing, nestled among its six twisting arms. Hux was looking at it like it was Life Day morning.

“Do you like it?” Kylo asked, stepping around the desk to be closer to Hux.

“I…” A complex reaction seemed to be taking place on Hux’s face. “Why would you… I can only assume you’ve managed to get into my mind. Is this blackmail of some kind? Are you trying to shame me?”

His face was dismayed, but he didn’t seem to be able to access his usual vehemence. His eyes remained fixed to the creature as it read the room with minute waves of its antennae. Kylo hadn’t prepared for this reaction.

“I didn’t take it from your mind,” he said. “I’m not trying to degrade you. I’m… offering this to you.”

Finally, Hux turned, laid the full weight of his state on Kylo. “Why?” he asked, searching Kylo’s face. “Why would you do that? What do you want from me?”

“I was hoping you would let me watch,” Kylo replied, forcing himself to hold Hux’s gaze. Hux gasped when the realisation hit him, flicked his eyes frantically between Kylo and the creature. The silence grew thick, and Kylo nearly reached out for Hux’s mind on the off chance his distraction would weaken his façades enough that Kylo could actually get something out of him, but then Hux stripped his gloves, and raised his hands, pale, sweaty, to the collar of his uniform.

“I wasn’t aware,” Hux said, as if that filled the breach between them, as if that was enough to answer the myriad things Kylo had done for Hux’s attention.

“I thought not,” Kylo replied. “This is a somewhat less subtle approach.”

Hux barked out a laugh, but sat in his chair to remove his boots, stood to fold his uniform onto the seat. He paused, with his fingers grasping the buttons of his trousers.

“You want to watch all of it, Ren?” Kylo couldn’t believe Hux would hesitate, would feel shame for his body. Kylo nodded, solemn.

“Everything,” Kylo murmured, and Hux nodded, distantly, and crossed to the crispest sofa Kylo had ever seen. He doubted Hux had ever received guests on it. He doubted it would survive this encounter.

Hux rolled down his socks and tugged off his undershirt. He didn’t meet Kylo’s eyes as he pushed off his trousers and shorts. As expected, the creature took notice, flushing a brighter red and beginning to traverse the desk, the floor, the rug upon which the couch sat.

“Do you know anything about this animal?” Kylo asked. Its antennae flickered in Hux’s direction.

“I think it’s an Argosepia,” Hux replied, attempting to sit primly on the sofa whilst naked. “The females of the species have died out but the males are able to self-fertilise. They are unable to carry their young, however, and instead seek out a host in which to implant their seed. Of particular interest to them are mammals, due to their higher body temperature.”

“You’re well-informed,” Kylo accused.

“Before I had access to holoporn I watched nature holos about tentacled creatures. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Well,” Kylo interjected, the blush across Hux’s cheeks doing unhelpful things to Kylo’s speech functions, “did you know they’re also sentient?”

Hux scoffed, and Kylo loomed closer.

“They are. Just because they don’t speak Basic doesn’t mean they aren’t intelligent.”

“Why do  _you_  know so much about  them?” Hux demanded, suspicious.

“Locals call them ‘suckerbugs’, but they have an older name, one that means 'sight bringer’.” Hux nodded along, though Kylo could tell his attention was split, with the Argosepia inching toward his left foot. “The local people believe that the 'sight bringer’ gave humanity the gift of the Force. They believe it has evolved past the need for eyes, as it can reach out with the Force to see all it needs to. I’ve studied many of the Force myths. It’s my business to know.”

Hux looked unconvinced. “A Force-sensitive squid,” he said, and then he yelped when the creature reached out and pinched his ankle. “If that’s true, can you communicate with it?”

“It’s difficult, as though it speaks an ancient version of my own mother tongue. It doesn’t think in words.”

The Argosepia climbed up to sit next to Hux on the couch, limbs just barely brushing his thigh. “Can it read my thoughts?”

“Yes,” Kylo said easily, coming around the back of the sofa. “But it won’t understand you unless you project feelings at it.”

Hux furrowed his brow, and Kylo could feel him trying. It didn’t come naturally to the man, though, and he ended up thinking the  _word_  'curiosity’ over and over. The Argosepia twitched its antennae and Kylo felt it struggling, as though it was vying to hear Hux over the roar of a shuttle departure.

“Here,” he decided. “Let me.” He peeled off his gloves and placed one hand on the Argosepia’s mantle, and the other at the base of Hux’s skull. “You have to let me in. You have to want me in your mind.” Hux took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and /thought/, 'Come in,’ with enough force Kylo almost stumbled. For the first time, he could reach out, and touch Hux’s consciousness with the Force. The General’s mind was practically buzzing. Kylo could see he’d never allowed himself this opportunity before, had never sought to act on his desires. He could see how Kylo’s presence made Hux nervous, afraid he would make a fool of himself, unsure what Kylo wanted from him.

“Clear your mind, General. Narrow your focus to only this.” Kylo increased his grip slightly, to anchor Hux’s thoughts, and felt Hux making an effort. It was almost touching, seeing Hux, who would usually roll his eyes at any 'wizardry’, attempting to commune with the Force. Kylo vowed to remember this moment, the closest they’d ever been.

Focusing on his breathing, he pushed Hux’s feelings of curiosity, excitement, and desire towards the creature. Warmth, acceptance, and interest flowed back through him from the Argosepia, and he channeled it into Hux’s mind.

“Oh,” Hux gasped, surprised. “That’s very strange.”

“You’ve never let anyone into your mind, General?” Kylo was actually surprised, considering the power wielded by Leader Snoke.

“No,” Hux confirmed, and Kylo could feel a shadow of fear, at what a Force user could do with free reign over his mental faculties. Kylo’s heart swelled. Even if it was only due to the promise of sexual gratification, Hux was letting him in where no other had been. The General made it all the worse by saying, “That’s virgin territory.” Kylo sucked in a breath, and had to restabilise his focus.

The Argosepia reached out with its two frontmost limbs, and tenderly curled them over Hux’s left thigh and hip. Hux thought, 'Oh,  _fuck_ ,’ so sharply, it took Kylo a moment to realise he hadn’t said it aloud. He tried to communicate that to the creature, his own arousal mingling with Hux’s and making Kylo too hard too fast. He swallowed.

The Argosepia reached further, climbing by degrees into Hux’s lap, suckers feeling out his torso, the slope of his abdomen, the minute topography of his ribs. Every new sensation it felt, smooth skin giving softly under questing limbs, the ridges of bone rising against the flesh, warmth and the prickling slide of fresh sweat, Kylo felt. He licked his lips. He saw the picture the Argosepia built in its mind, and it wasn’t Hux as he knew him, but Hux rendered as a concert of texture and heat, an artist’s quintessential impression of the man. And, with each new inch it explored, it’s interest only grew; its need to explore the inner reaches of Hux’s body, as well as the outer ones. It wished it could communicate with Hux directly. It turned a red like a ripening fruit, and when Hux spread his legs to allow his hardening cock more room, the Argosepia’s mind lit up, desire flashing hot and dizzying into Kylo, and through him, to Hux.

“It… It wants me?” Hux stammered, gazing at the creature as if looking into nonexistent eyes. “It wants to–Ah,  _stars!_ ” One curling tentacle had begun winding delicately around Hux’s cock, and he gripped the sofa cushions with white-knuckled fists. His knees shook. “Ren, it… It seems to know what it’s doing.”

“It’s reading thoughts off of me,” Kylo replied thickly, pressing his thighs together and getting no relief. “It wants to please you, but it’s using my thoughts to do it. It’s doing what I want to do to you.”

“Oh!” Hux exclaimed, as suckers found his nipples and flexed experimentally. “Had I only known–”

Kylo shuddered, nearly breaking the connection. He could feel the way Hux’s nipples perked against the suckers, how the ridge of the Argosepia’s muscle rasped tender flesh. He could feel Hux’s cock, twitching into the creature’s grip, the heat and girth of it, the line of a vein. He could feel it in his mind, but distant from his hands, detached from physical touch. It gave him a strange sense of vertigo, like he hadn’t experienced since his early training. He could look, and he could  _feel,_ but he couldn’t touch.

“I… can hear you, Ren,” Hux panted, sounding surprised. “Touch my hair?”

Hux bit his lip and Kylo slid his fingers up, maintaining contact though Hux’s scalp. He didn’t trust himself to keep up the connection without it, not hard and distracted as he was.

Hux leaned into the touch, arching his back And pushing his body into the Argosepia’s inquisitive limbs. Kylo felt a wave of satisfaction roll over him from the creature, and translated it back to Hux.

“You like that, you beautiful thing?” Hux asked the Argosepia aloud, and the creature stretched out a gracile arm to map Hux’s face, his smirking lips, his flushed cheeks, his eyes closed in the most peaceful expression Kylo had ever seen from the man.

“Mm, Ren,” Hux mumbled, muffled against the suckers kissing his skin, “I can’t believe you went all the way to Charib-2 just to find an Argosepia for me.”

“I had to tell you somehow,” Kylo muttered, and he hated the way he sounded. He sounded desperate, and too, too young, or inexperienced, or vulnerable, or some combination of the three. These, too, were traits that had belonged to Ben Solo, that he’d cut out along with his padawan braid.

He was interrupted by the curl of a tentacle against his wrist, and then, the back of Hux’s sweaty hand flung blindly back for his knuckles to brush Kylo’s jaw.

“Don’t think about that,” Hux said, his voice made soft by pleasure. The Argosepia pushed soothing feelings into him, and when it grew too much for Kylo he seized Hux’s wrist in one hand, and the Argosepia’s comforting limb with the other, and pressed kisses to each, first one, then the other, then both together, holding them side by side. Together, they pulled at his hands until he climbed over the back of the sofa to sit beside them.

“Did you  _only_  want to watch?” Hux asked, and even Kylo could tell it was a guarded question. He gave an equally guarded answer in the form of a shrug, a glance to the side. He heard Hux scoff, and then fingers were prying impatiently at his clothing, until Kylo relented and unwound his cloak, unclipped his belt, began shucking layers.

When his chest was bare, he felt the Argosepia trail a curled limb down his ribs, and shivered. This wasn’t supposed to be about him. It was supposed to be about giving Hux something to make him… happy? Something that would make Hux like him? Stars but he felt like an idiot.

“Oh, don’t look like that,” Hux said lightly. “You’ll spoil it.” He’d begun thrusting his hips up against the soft underbelly of the creature. The Argosepia shuddered, and a thick, glistening slick dripped from a siphon on its underside, spilled down Hux’s cock, over his balls, down the cleft of his ass to puddle on the couch. “Oh, oh  _stars_ , Ren, it’s so warm. It’s going to fuck me, and you’re going to watch. Will you touch yourself, Ren? Will you come all down your knuckles while this beautiful creature fills me?”

Hux’s usually clipped voice was slurred and vague, his fingers pressed against his mouth. His pupils were blown huge and fat, the corona of his irises shining around them like a lunar eclipse. He blinked slowly at Kylo with a mysterious smile behind his curled fingers, and Kylo struggled to answer him. Finally, all Kylo could do was shake his head.

“No?” Hux answered, surprised. “You won’t spill your seed on your belly while I’m spread open by tentacles?”

“No,” Kylo rasped, voice faint. “Not if you’ll let me touch you, too.”

“Mmm,” Hux mused, as tentacles quested between his legs, “We’ll see.”

He stretched back further, his ass perched just at the edge of the cushion, and lifted his legs, so the Argosepia sat framed obscenely by Hux’s creamy thighs. Its red-purple body covered Hux from his navel to his hole, and Kylo watched, transfixed, as one of the rear tentacles wound its way down, under its heavy mantle. Hux gasped, and writhed slightly, his toes curling in the air, and Kylo immediately dropped to the floor, spread his knees to lower himself do he could peer under the curve of the Argosepia’s mantle to see its tentacle, curling, coiling, pressing against Hux’s rim.

“Yes,” Hux hissed, breathless. “Fuck me. Fill me up.”

Kylo knew Hux meant the creature, but his cock still throbbed sympathetically in his leggings. He resisted, refused to touch it, needed to make it last.

Hux’s moan when the creature breached him was an animal sound, deep, heavy with the weight of so many years’ longing.

“Ah,  _more!_ ” he begged, immediately, grasping at his ass to pull himself open. Kylo watched, watched Hux’s hole, pink and hairless and clean, spread open as the tentacle pushed deeper. He held his breath. “Yes,  _yes!_ ” Hux repeated. His whole body shook and sweat rolled down his neck, gathered in the dip of his collarbone. Kylo licked his lips, in lieu of licking that elegant curve, tasting the salt. He’d never seen the General sweat, not even under his many layers, and the way it dampened his hair, darkened it, loosened the hold of his product, made Kylo’s fingers twitch. He wanted to bury his hands in the sweaty strands, smell Hux’s sweat mixing with his soap, feel the clumps held by whatever gel he used break apart, clean.

Kylo was always sweating. Under the helmet, his hair was always damp and matted with it. It soaked at the neck and brow. His back, his thighs, under his balls, always hot. He’d learned to ignore it, learned to hold his arms away from himself, walk with long strides, so the sweat wouldn’t gather.

But Hux, immaculate, untouchable in the crispness of his uniform, the sharp angles of his greatcoat, even the lushness of his hair covered by a hat, never seemed to sweat, or grow tired. He seemed above all of that. Kylo, with all of his supernatural abilities, was obsessed with the ways in which Hux was, in many ways, superhuman.

Even here, where he should have looked human, and real, corporeal, vital, and carnal, the ecstatic arch of his back and perfect flush between his peaked nipples made him look more like an erotic painting than a man. But, then, Kylo looked closer, crawled forward on his knees, to see the pull and stretch of Hux’s ass around the deep, ripe red of the Argosepia’s arm. And that was real. The tremble of Hux’s thighs as his body accommodated the ever-wider girth of the tentacle was real, too. His cock, hard, twitching, visible under the body of the creature when it shifted to thrust deeper inside, was as real as the thrum of Kylo’s own heart.

“Give me another,” Hux groaned, and the Argosepia complied, another arm teasing around Hux’s rim until Hux whined. Kylo never thought he’d hear a sound like that from the General. He pressed his thighs together again, for the teasing friction, and bit his lips to stay quiet while Hux moaned with each successive inch the Argosepia pushed into him.

The two arms began thrusting in and out, one, then the other, so Hux was always being penetrated, and the sound of it was incredible. Hux moaned like a whore, eyes closed, tears gathering under his lashes as he was stretched. The tentacles were slick, rubbery, and slipped noisily against one another, and against the raw, used flesh of Hux’s ass.

“Oh, Ren, I can feel it giving its thoughts to me. It feels like heat, tightness, pleasure. It’s like feeling myself outside of myself. I can’t describe it.”

Kylo nearly writhed. Having Hux say his name like that, over and over, was nearly too much.

“How do I tell it I want everything?” Hux’s face was relaxed, his eyelids heavy, all but the tight furrow of his brow.

“Think of nothing but your desire,” Kylo answered, struggling to speak. “Concentrate only on that, on your need to be filled.”

“You presume I’m able to think of anything else,” Hux huffed, almost a laugh. “I want it. I want another one inside me. I want to know I’m making the creature feel good too. I want it to spend its load in me, so I can feel it. I couldn’t carry its young, I couldn’t, but, oh, imagine, Kylo…”

Kylo choked. Hux had never called him by that name before. He stumbled forward on hands and knees, pressed sweaty palms to the creature’s mantle, and to Hux’s slick thigh. His thoughts were a riot of desire and confusion, and Hux’s were like a flood. The Argosepia’s felt like something teetering on an edge, hesitant. Kylo gave it a push, showed it how much Hux wanted everything the creature wasn’t sure it should give. With a surge of motion the Argosepia wound another arm into Hux, who tensed, his mouth falling open, before he slumped, loose, against the cushions again, a soft moan falling from his lips.

“Ren, Kylo, this is more than I’ve ever taken,” Hux panted. Kylo looked. The three tentacles had stretched Hux wider than Kylo’s fist was across. He swallowed drily.

“How does it feel?” he croaked.

“I feel so full, so open, like I could do anything. I can’t believe I’ve managed this much.” He blinked, hazy, down at Kylo, then stiffened with a shout as all three pushed into him at once.

“I can see its siphon moving into place,” Kylo said, eyes wide. “It’s going to give you its seed. You’re going to be even more full than you already are. Do you think you can hold it all?”

With shaking fingers, Hux reached out, stroked the creature’s mantle. He knew how much it could pump into him, could feel it in the weight of the body.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I want to.”

The siphon slid between the three tentacles, into a channel they’d formed for it. The other three arms gripped Hux around his middle, and then with a truly filthy thrust, the creature buried its siphon inside of Hux, and held it there with its own suckers.

Hux quaked, and brought one hand up to his mouth, biting his knuckles as if to anchor himself. Kylo felt it through the Force connection: both of them, heady with anticipation, before the Argosepia shuddered, and its antennae gave an orgasmic shiver, and Hux uttered a soft, “ _unh_ ” as his eyes rolled back and the Argosepia began coming inside him.

Kylo watched that, too. He watched the Argosepia pulse, its siphon pushing more and more seed into Hux. It kept going, and Kylo barely dared to blink, but Hux threw out an arm, grasping Kylo’s hand where it gripped his knee.

“Help me, Kylo,” he begged, eyes bleary with unshed tears. “I need to turn over, but I can’t–!” He choked as another pulse filled him.

Carefully as he could, Kylo slid his arms between Hux and the ruined sofa, to lift him and the Argosepia both. The creature twisted, and Hux let out a broken moan as he was set down on his stomach, allowed to rise to all fours on the sofa. The Argosepia, still inside him, shook as it continued to empty into Hux.

Kylo knelt again, to watch, and thought, Hux’s belly seemed, hm, rounder. Maybe it was gravity, maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed like the Argosepia was filling Hux to the point where his belly bulged, too full of its seed. His cock leaked into his leggings, as the Argosepia did not let up, just kept giving Hux more and more, until Kylo was sure, Hux’s belly hung swollen beneath him, not grossly distended, but with a definitive curve from his navel to his thatch of red pubic hair. Kylo swallowed again, thickly. Hux reached down to feel his stomach, gasped when he felt how tight it was, filled beyond its military flatness into a, well, not pregnant curve, exactly, though Kylo supposed that’s what it would be, technically, if Hux were to carry the Argosepia’s spawn to term.

“I’m so… I’ve never felt anything like this,” Hux said, quietly. Even though his bracing arm was shaking with the effort of holding himself up, he couldn’t keep his other hand off of his belly, so full of alien seed it was stretched, heavy. He bent his bracing arm, until his face pressed into the cushions, until he could support himself on his head and shoulders and reach both hands underneath himself. The one hand stayed in his belly, trailing up and down its swollen curve, through the fine line of pubic hair, there. The other strayed to his cock, neglected, dripping, almost as red as the Argosepia still thrusting into him.

“Oh, oh, fuck, Kylo, I don’t know how much more I can take!” He confessed into the cushions, gripping his cock but not stroking. “It keeps filling me, and I keep feeling, like, I can’t, that I’ll burst, but it just… It keeps coming and it feels so good! It feels too good.” He was nearly sobbing, and, unable to help himself Kylo reached out, placed his hand on top of Hux’s, felt his belly along with him.

“It does feel good, Hux,” he said, quiet, close. “Feeling how much you’ve taken. Can you hear the sightbringer in your mind? Can you hear it coming and coming?”

“Yes!” Hux cried. “And I need to come, I need to, but, Kylo!” It sounded like it was an effort for him. His hand slipped out from under Kylo’s, pressed down on top of it instead. “Oh, fuck, I don’t want to come until you’re inside me. I want you to fuck all this alien seed into me, and, and–” he pushed his face into the cushion, groaned as the Argosepia shuddered again inside him. The pulses were growing less and less frequent. Hux muttered something that was swallowed by the sofa cushions, and Kylo bent closer, desperate.

“And what? Tell me, Hux. General. Tell me.”

Hux turned his face, pink, sweating, his hair in his eyes, his lips bitten and red.

“And,” he said, eyes closed, brows knit, “and I want you to come in me, too. Mix yours with, with–” he pressed on Kylo’s hand again, shoved it down the obscene curve of his belly, “with all of this.”

Kylo bit his lip very hard. He closed his eyes. He held absolutely still and did not think about coming inside of Hux, or how slippery and loose Hux would be, how easily he would slide in, or even how close his hand was to Hux’s cock. He gave it a full count of ten before opening his eyes, for fear he would come immediately on the spot.

The Argosepia’s antennae twitched, one last time, before it slipped, sluggish, out of Hux and pulled itself slowly to the arm of the sofa. It was a good bit smaller, empty, than it had been when Kylo had coaxed it out of the underbrush and into his container, with promises of the hot, tight channel of a willing partner. It slumped, exhausted, even its antennae drooping. Kylo, cautiously, began edging around Hux’s body. He didn’t want to move his hand from where it was pressed against Hux’s lower abdomen, fingertips brushing fine, red-gold hair, but had to when he drew himself up on his knees behind Hux, had to stabilise himself on the cushions. Awkwardly, he shuffled his leggings down. He hadn’t touched his cock at all through his whole experience, and he hoped he didn’t embarrass himself. He knew Hux would never let him live it down, would never believe in him as an equal if he came seconds after entering him.

“ _Oh,_ ” Hux said, and Kylo looked, confused, away from the inviting sight of Hux’s stretched hole, shiny with alien fluids and into Hux’s eye, glancing over his shoulder. “Move back a bit, so I can see your cock.”

Kylo complied, scooting on the sofa back until he was in danger of knocking the Argosepia from the arm.

“Oh,  _yes_ , Kylo,” Hux moaned, and Kylo had to hold still again, while Hux happily pressed his face into the cushions once more, arched his back invitingly. With his leggings wrapped around his thighs, he was very clumsy in approaching Hux again, but when he got his hands around Hux’s hips he didn’t think anything could stop him.

“I’m going to,” he stroked one thumb in a small circle on Hux’s back. “Uh. Now,” he finished, lamely.

Hux didn’t seem to care. “Please, I’m so close!” He babbled, pushing his hips back until his ass bumped Kylo’s cock. Kylo braced himself, and pushed in.

In all honesty, Kylo hadn’t had a great deal of sexual experience. Still, he had never experienced anything like this. He’d never even seen anything like this on the holonet. Hux was hot and so, so wet. Kylo could feel his cock sliding through the slurry of the Argosepia’s spend, could feel it all around him, knew his cock would be coated in it when he pulled out.

“Kylo, your dick, oh  _stars!_ ”

Somehow Hux saying 'dick’ was even more filthy than him saying 'cock’, and Kylo sped his thrusts. Logically, Hux oughtn’t have even been able to  _feel_  Kylo’s cock, really, with how much the Argosepia had stretched him, but he felt Hux clenching around him, feeling him out, and groaned, low in his throat.

“Fuck,” Hux panted. “Why don’t you moan some more for me?”

Kylo was afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth. He dug his fingers in and felt Hux strangle on a moan when his fingertips pressed into Hux’s swollen belly. It made Hux tense up, his ass gripping tighter around Kylo, making him hiss, and buck hard into Hux, making the alien seed squish around his cock, dribble out around him.

“Hux,” he grit out, hips moving hard and fast, milking more and more of the Argosepia’s release out of Hux’s hole, “Hux I, I want more of this. More of you. But, I’ll need to take the sightbringer back to its own planet.”

Hux lifted his head to peer back at Kylo again. “And?” He was impatient, balanced on the precarious edge before coming.

“And. I want to know. Will you only consent to this with me if I bring you a,” he paused, panting, fingers grasping at Hux’s heavy abdomen, making him cry out. “Another creature. Each time.”

Hux, breathless, tried to laugh, but it broke off on a moan. “Don’t be such a tremendous idiot.”

Kylo’s thrusts grew more vicious. “I’m  _not_ ,” he hissed brutally, angling to where he got the best reaction out of Hux. With a sob Hux’s face fell to the cushions again, and he slammed his hips back to meet Kylo’s thrusts.

“Don’t ruin this for me,” he commanded, muffled against the sofa. “Kylo, I’m very, very close. I’m going to come. I want you to come first, so I can feel your release inside me with everything else. Please. Please,” he begged. His voice was thin, and Kylo thought Hux must have been pressing his hand to his belly again.

Kylo thought about that, about Hux aching to be fucked by tentacles, but never indulging. How easily he’d given in when presented the opportunity. How heavy he was with alien come, how much he seemed to like it. He thought about his cock, sliding through the mess. Hux’s ruined sofa, the sightbringer’s seed staining his own leggings. He thought about coming inside, filling Hux that much more, how badly Hux wanted him to, and then he was coming.

His thighs shook, his balls hitched, and he moaned, short, sharp sounds with each new thrust that pulled the release out of him.

“Fuck, Hux!” he groaned, almost pained after waiting so long. “Hux, Hux,  _Hux!_ ” He curled over Hux’s back, pressed his mouth to the damp skin. “Ah, you’re taking it all out of me!” he snarled, light-headed, thinking how greedy Hux’s ass was, spurting again, weakly, at the thought. His left hand trailed down Hux’s tight, round belly and pressed against his cock, hanging heavy behind it. Hux shook and moaned pitifully, rutting against Kylo’s hand.

“Oh, stars, I’ve never been so full,” Hux panted. “So disgusting, your come mixed with alien seed inside me, like you were to breed some hybrid beast on me.”

Kylo’s cock gave another twitch, but it was dry, and Kylo winced. Breeding alien young on Hux, like he was some kind of… Mutant brood sow?

“Ugh, fuck, Hux,” he answered, forgetting for the moment that none of that was even possible. “Perhaps I ought to come in you more, to match what’s already inside you.” He was still mostly hard, kept fucking Hux and cupping his cock. “To be sure it takes. To be sure they’re all… Part of me.”

“They?!” Hux gasped, but his cock leaked hotly into Kylo’s palm as he rubbed him, pinned his cock between Kylo’s rough hand and his own stretched belly.

“Yes,” Kylo whispered, darkly. “You’d have a whole litter. All of them exceptionally strong in the Force. You know, I’ve heard that even non-Force users become Force-sensitive if they’re pregnant with Force-strong children.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Hux sobbed. “Oh no.”

“Yes, General Hux,” Kylo said cruelly, fucking harder, trying to stay hard for Hux, to finish him. “Feel this,” his free hand slipped from Hux’s hip to press and knead at Hux’s abdomen. “This fullness. You would feel this for the whole gestation. We couldn’t have you on the bridge like that. You’d have to stay hidden in your rooms, waiting, rubbing your belly,” he rubbed in hard circles around Hux’s navel to demonstrate. “Maybe you would do it, just to feel this heat, this tightness, this stretch of your body, for longer. Would your cock be hard all the time, General?”

“Oh, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

More of the Argosepia’s come leaked out around Kylo, and he wrapped his fist around Hux’s cock.

“I want to be full of your come,” Hux croaked, and Kylo growled, oversensitive, when his cock jerked with interest. “I wish you could come in me this much. I wish I could feel heavy with your spend inside me.”

“Maybe not all in one go,” Kylo mused, and Hux barked, “Oh,  _stars!_ ” and came into Kylo’s hand.

“Kylo, keep stroking, yes, like that,” he pleaded, come dripping down Kylo’s hand. “Ah, ah,  _oh_ ,” he moaned, until his body convulsed, pushing come out of his hole and his cock, and then, he collapsed. His shoulders slumped, his arms hit the sofa with a thump, and his lips hung open while he gasped for breath. His eyes were closed. Carefully, Kylo pulled out, and watched another gulp of come leak out of Hux’s hole.

He sat back against the sofa cushions and let them soak up his sweat. He kicked off his leggings. The Argosepia, still on the armrest beside him, seemed to have fallen into a restive state. Kylo closed his eyes for just a moment.

When he awoke, he did not know what time it was, or even, for a hazy sideways moment, where he was. His robe had been thrown over him as a makeshift blanket, and the Argosepia sat curled like a felinx in his lap.

Hux, in his undershirt and shorts, appeared to be looking something over at his desk. He looked freshly showered, which likely meant he was also no longer full of a mixture of human and non-human come. Kylo almost missed the look, could picture Hux, sitting where he was, hard in his shorts and rubbing frantically at his bulging stomach. At that moment, Hux looked over and realised he was awake. Hux turned his datapad screen towards Kylo.

“I was thinking of making an envoy to the third moon of Scyll-4,” he said. “They have rich mines of volcanic carbonite which could be of use to the Order. And,” he enlarged the picture, showing Kylo a floaty looking creature that looked like a wet silk robe with ten trailing arms coming out the bottom. “The moon is home to some beautiful local girls.” When Kylo didn’t match his sly grin, he paused, considering, as Kylo watched. “Of course,” Hux amended, setting the datapad down on his desk, “we could go for dinner, first?”

For once, it was easy to tell what Hux was thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a thing. Thank you all for sticking around with me. Come and hang out with me on tumblr! same username. <3


End file.
